Waterproof mobile device cases on the market today for smartphones, or other portable electronic devices, are often large, cumbersome and unwieldy owing to multiple difficult to use latches and multiple plugs that need to be inserted into the case to ensure that the case is watertight. Additionally, current waterproof cases afford little or no drop protection. Still further, current waterproof cases do not maintain a waterproof integrity when the case is dropped due to excessive dynamic deformation that affects the integrity of the waterproof seals and thresholds.